From the beginning you know the End
by The Poarter
Summary: Ben Tennyson has survived the ware between the Shinigami and Arrancar but Ben knows his efforts won't be enough in the future. SO he request Azmuth for help but now that its over will Ben accept who he's become or dam the consequences of his actions. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

From the Beginning You Know the End

By Sanjan Rahman

Note: The title is something I thought would look good and the quote is from halo reach. I do not own the quote, Ben 10 or bleach but I do own this story.

Chapter 1: Training

Ben Tennyson was running to Azmuth's lair. Dam it. He was going to be late. Azmuth had told him to be ready for something that Saturday, but he had forgotten to set the alrm. Now he was running for his life. Finally, after gasping for breath he reached the purple portal. It was unlike any of Azmuth's other teleportation devices but he couldn't complain.

Stepping through it, Ben came upon the laboratory of Azmuth. It was huge! It seemed to be 1 KM high, 10 km long and another 10 km wide. The amazing achievement was the sheer size of the Azmuth who was a Galvan, a species only five inches tall, was able to create such a state of the art laboratory by himself.

"Ben Tennyson," Called a voice behind him.

Staring at him, on a hover disk was Azmuth. Mind his manners Ben bowed respectively.

"Azmuth," he replied, "You have the regime ready?"

Surprisingly Azmuth smiled since he usually had a large frown on his faced and typically called been an idiot.

"Interesting, you asked," he inquired, "I previously thought is was Paradox or dumb luck that you inquired me about the "emergency" forms."

"It was obvious - " Ben answered but was cut off my a wave of Azmuth's hand.

"Of course I knew it was obvious!" he yelled then slowly calming down.

"I find I surprising that no one had asked about it. Yet somehow you discovered that I was hiding something about the Ultramatrix. I was hiding these powerful forms. Each one capable of defeating a dozen Alien X's easily." Azmuth shrugged.

Azmuth after a minute continued, "However, the sheer weight and burden that these forms have o your body will be unparalleled. Unlike the previous forms where their sensitivity to pain and awareness which was as close to a one to one ratio as possible these forms will be different."

These forms will be much greater. The pain and suffering I will feel after I turn back to human will be much more greater." concluded Ben.

He felt tense. The training was going to be difficult but if he didn't do this no one will.

"Am I not correct?"

"Yes, young Tennyson. I just have one thing to ask before we begin" eyed Azmuth with a sad look on this face. Placing his finger on the panel he lit up the floor underneath them.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"No. But I need to do this." Be answered sadly.

The floor glowed before engulfing him in a red and blue light.


	2. Chapter 2: A spark to those that return

[Type text]

**Chapter 2: A spark to those that return**

By: Samshid

Note: I do not own bleach, Ben 10 or the title of the story. I thought it would be a good idea. The prologue of this story was Grimlock's King of stories Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. I got the idea of emergency forms from Tokuwarrior and most of my attacks are from a certain video game.

Bellwood High School

Ben just walked to his high school. It had been one week since he had started his training with Azmuth. The life he knew was long gone and was a shell of its former self. Casually, Ben walked through the front door, turning around to survey his surroundings. It would be exceptionally easy to let his guard down here.

When no threat presented itself, Ben walked to his locker. Its appearance seemed alien to him. Amazingly, no one recognized him for who he was. He smiled slightly as it seemed that Azmuth's training had a bonus. Beside his locker were Mila-Rose's, Apache's and Sung- Sun's. Before his trip to the brutal slaughterhouse of a training camp, Ben had designated the principal to allow them lockers side by side. This was done for a number of reasons including keeping the girls together. His former personality also thought that it would be a good idea to keep the girls close to one another.

Now. The reason had twisted into something completely different. This reason was to make sure that no trouble arose between them. Azmuth had explained to Ben that with his training his body, mind and soul had been radically changed. Of course that training didn't focus on one simple attribute. It pushed him both mentally and physically in inhumane ways. In a combat scenario Azmuth had estimated that Ben would be able to hold his own against an entire SWAT team in his human form, unarmed. His senses had been sharpened as much as possible in the one week of training.

Unfortunately this was being used against him as his hearing allowed him to hear Apache's and Mila-Rose's argument which could be heard a mile away. Ben sighed because he knew that if he left it at that the girls would end up destroying the entire school. Now that would catastrophic. _Guess it's time to break the ice,_ he thought. It was going to happen sooner or later but he had sincerely hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Showing his identity was against what he trained for. The training had been drilled into him. Literally. During the time that he thought of this Apache's and Mila Rose's argument had escalated. It was no or never. He took a deep breath.

A firm hand grabbed Apache's shoulder. _Moron._ She thought. Quickly Apache sent a roundhouse kick in that direction but found it held in mid air.

"Would you two girls stop fighting for a day," Gritted a voice that was calm but had a hint of annoyance in it. (-1)

Apache backed off to Mila Rose and Sung Sun who had taken fighting stances. Sung-sun remembered Ben warning them no to kill anyone. They could fight but not kill normal teenagers. She hoped that both Apache and Mila Rose remembered.

Apache was thinking along the same lines of Sung Sun. A normal person stopping her kick; albeit in a Gigai was nothing short of impressive. There was no way this person was normal. Apache knew that she was amazingly strong in her Gigai even after the limiter. Just who was this guy?

All three girls narrowed their eyes at the stranger. He was 179cm and seemed to weigh between 67 to 70 kilograms. He had a typical black t-shirt with yellow sleeves. The t-shirt was covered by a green sweater. The sweater was unzipped showing his muscular physique. It was obvious that the boy worked out a lot. Strangely it also seemed sweaty almost as if he had done something intense. The shirt was somewhat dirty. Without thinking Mila Rose threw a telephone punch at the boy who simply stopped it easily, turned her around and put her in a tight headlock. (-4)

The boy looked very familiar to them. After a second of consideration Sung-Sun gasped in surprise at the revelation.

"Ben?" She asked.

"Yeah. Kind of wish I was an Arrancar. Then I could use a -"He explained but he didn't get to finish as he found himself being tackled by all three of the girls. He mentally groaned (+1). This was not good. Azmuth had warned him to act like the normal Ben that everyone knew but that didn't mean that he had to like it (-3). Putting his thoughts aside Ben decided to stay in character. For now that it.

"Easy now. Its just me." He joked. The grin on his face was very false but none of the girls paid any attention to it at all. They were so focused on his actions that they didn't seem to care at all. His mind has changed. Where is bright green eyes would have shined with hope were two dark green mounds. Things had change. A lot had changed.

"Ben." Squealed Apache.

"What happened to you big guy?" Mila- Rose requested.

"Don't tell me that you -"Sung Sun was about to ask but Ben interrupted her.

"I was training. Now that's all I'm going to say. (-1)" He groaned.

There were several members of the female student body that were ogling him and dozens of the males looking at him with jealousy. He couldn't stay like this forever no matter how much comfort it brought him. God he used to take this stuff for granted. Laughs. Hugs. Kisses. Smiles. He missed all that. Azmuth had told him that he could tell whoever he wanted about ht training if he just kept out most of the gruesome details.(+1)

_No lying Ben. _He thought. _Well he hated lying but that didn't meant that he could or could not do it._

"What was it like?" asked Apache after all the girls had finally go off him.

"One word. Carnage. And I'm leaving it at that." He stated with a hint of anger at the end. He was still bitter after what happened at the camp. (-1)

At that the three girls decided that it was best not to talk to Ben in his current condition. He was still recovering after what happened at the camp which was partially true. After a few minutes of awkward silence the girls returned to their usually behavior. In fact, they seem to act like Ben didn't even appear. _Bitches._

As soon as the girls went back to their conversation Ben decided to walk away. After all he wasn't needed here. Unfortunately JT and Cash decide to show up. It took a minute for them to notice the figure as Ben. He couldn't blame. Growing nearly 10 centimeters in a week did that. He diced to walk past them but Cash stupidly decided to stop him. He raised one of his hands in front of Ben's chest. _That fool! _He screamed in his head.

Normally Ben would have considered his options before something like this were to happen. He would have thought about killing Cash which was his first thought. Breaking his arm or shoulder would be extremely violent and useless as it would get him nowhere. Another option that would have appeared in his head was to ask Cash to politely back off. But that would have been ineffective toward these two males. In fact it would have been counterproductive and be seen as a sign of weakness. And if the training with Azmuth had taught him anything it was this. Do not show any sign of weakness or your enemy will use it against you. But unfortunately Ben couldn't put any of his former personality thoughts into action.

In a blur he grabbed Cash's arm pulled it back as he moved to behind the unfortunate guy. Ben then kicked Ben's knees buckling them and forcing Cash on his knees. He then quickly put his other foot on Cash's Spine. With his spare hand he pushed Cash's head to the cold cement making sure that the numbskull would get what was coming. Suddenly adrenaline spiked into his body. Like those times when he was on the battlefield where it was kill or be killed. (-9)

A whimper escaped Cash's mouth. It was intoxicating. It gave him pleasure and believe me Ben was addicted to pleasure. The combined effects of the adrenaline and whimper gave in a inconceivable high. He felt like a Osmosian feeding of life energy. (-7)

"Ben!" The girls yelled. He didn't care. The girls and JT watched in shock as Ben grabbed cash's neck next.

"Cash!," He barked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing." He breathed as he gasped in pain. The hold was iron strong and already he felt several fractures in his limbs. Even though Ben had only applied a moderate amount of pressure.

"Answer me!' he shouted. Ben then shook Cash wildly and stomped on Cash's right shoulder. Immediately a few popping sound were heard. There were 27 bones broken with his actions. (-8).

"I – I just wanted to talk to the girls." He stuttered. He was gasping for breath as the pressure on Ben's foot which had blocked his lungs was lifted slightly so that he was able to talk.

"Ben, let him go!" growled Kevin. Kevin Ethan Levin. Pondering for a minute Ben considered his options. Killing Kevin would be disastrous and then Gwen would get in the fight. That would be insane and suicidal. For now he would opt for a different tactic since the entire school was now watching. (-3)

In a flash he grabbed Cash and flung him at JT who barely caught him. (-2). Kevin had a cocked eyebrow, while everyone else had shocked looks on their faces. After all he was one of the few that had seen Ben this crazy. Figures. After all only a select group of people, Kevin and Gwen included, knew his harsh training that Azmuth would eventually put him through. Even so both parties had left out a lot of gruesome details.

"What happened to you Tennyson?" coughed Cash. Blood was coming out of his mouth. No one spoke for a moment. That is until Ben grabbed Cash and smashed his body against the locker. (-6) Kevin who immediately sensed danger merged with the metal of the lockers and ran towards Ben.

With his right arm Ben grabbed a locker and smashed it into Kevin dazing him for a minute. That was enough time. The time he needed. (-5)

"Listen everyone, especially you Cash." I growled pulling the punk closer to me.

"I dug my grave a long time ago. Life changed me the moment I got this watch. The training changed me to inhumane proportions. And you know what? I like it. Now it gave me the power to fill those responsible for this curse." I glowered darkly (-21).

I pushed him back to the locker destroying him and his spine. All eyes were now on either me, Cash or Kevin. I walked up to my locker and grabbed the necessary items. Everyone continues staring at me speechless until I entered my Spanish Class.

It was pretty quiet. My incident in the hallway was still lingering in the air. I could hear the words and smell the pheromones emitted by everyone faintly. However the moment I entered my Spanish class the rumor mill went into overdrive. They were easy to hear since I could hear frequencies from 12 to 20 110 unlike a normal human that could only hear between 20 to 20000.

"Did you see that?"

My god, Ben Tennyson's back."

"He's like Will Harangue said, Right?"

"Do you think Cash will be alright? I mean Kevin and JT were escorting him to the hospital."

"Is that really Ben?"

The last cone caught me by surprise. I tuned into Apache's voice.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Answered Sung-Sun.

"That's not Ben." whispered Mila- Rose. Even with my hearing I found it difficult.

"What?" questioned Apache?

"Ben's changed. He's probably gone through a lot these days for a human." I could almost see them nodding. I wasn't the same. That much was clear.

"But, Ben … would never do this. Not to Ulquiorra, Nnoitra or even Aizen. He would never put anyone through some much pain." Shook Apache, "he just wouldn't."

"Look at what happened! He's not Ben!" yelled Mila-Rose so loudly it hurt my ears. First chance I get I'm getting earplugs.

"Even so, we should ask him" Sung-sun emphasized, "later."

At that the three girls left to their fellow classes. I pondered what they said. I debated for a while but decided against changing my actions for a while but in the end I decided against it. I wouldn't change who I had become just so that they good feel happy around me. I grew up. I'm not going back. Now I needed an outlet

Something which would help me control my emotions. Spanish class should do it. Even though it will take me a few years to learn a new language I'm pretty sure I'll manage. After all my IQ is 132.25 so that should speed it up.

Nevertheless, for the rest of my class, it would seem in my best interest to draw at a moment. Yes do some art I never got the time to do. I pondered for a moment before concluding that it would seem best to draw someone. I was briefly sketching a person when I heard the clicking of heels. Guess it's my Spanish Teacher. I put my notepad back in the bag. (+10).

The picture I was drawing was that of a woman.

"Wow. Look at her."

"If looks could heat me up, I'd be on fire."

"Just look at her."

"Sexy."

My head shot up with a disgusted look. Were my class mates really ogling our teacher? I caught a whiff of something; a smell of some sort out of the usual cheap cologne, perfume and sweat. Exotic, like the one Tier Harribel or Harribel smelt like whenever I got close to her. The scent was something nice and would have suited her. (+3). I looked up to the front desk and my eyes nearly shot out of my head.

It was Harribel. What was she doing here?

"Hello class, I'm Tier Harribel and I'll be and I'll be your teacher for this semester." She explained writing something Spanish and her name on the board.

The possibility that she would be my Spanish teacher is mere coincidence. Yet had I not heard Kevin talking about getting here a job I would not have believe my eyes. Though I do have to admit, that the dress which was pretty modest for her, she looked attractive. Very attractive. (-2).I found the rest of the class boring even though I clearly understood the language. I had picked up many things in the camp. But class didn't matter to me at all. I recalled a part of my training; Jumping off of a spaceship from orbit and being blasted up from underground.

"Mr. Tennyson, if you do not hurry you'll be late for your second period class." Harribel prodded.

"Oh.' I snapped back. Furrowing my eyebrows my mind couldn't understand why I zoned out for so long. Had someone decided to kill me it would have been done in seconds.

It seemed that my next class was math. Nothing strange happened except for the fact that I got the hardest teacher, Mr. Nestle. He was shocked when I got a 91% on the pop quiz he pulled on us. Not even my cousin, Gwen, got anything that high with him. That shocked everyone as he forced me to do a different quiz in front of everyone. He was speechless when I received a 93%. Of course I sucked at school last year. No wonder they were shocked.

Immediately after class I went to my locker to get my lunch. I needed 3,200 calories a day now. I wanted to go somewhere. Get some alone time and think. Just think. I sensed Gwen right behind me. I don't know how. I just do. Quickly I dashed to the front of the school and then climbed onto the roof.

After a while Gwen stopped looking for me since she couldn't sense my pressure or energy at all. Most of my lunch went quickly and quietly. I need to collect myself. It was very nice (+3). For once I decided against it. It was tempting to just draw when an idea came over me. I hit my Ultramatrix and transformed.

"ALIEN X!" yelled the being.

Meanwhile…

Apache, Sung-sun and Mila Rose saw a green flash in the sky. That meant that Ben had transformed. And that meant only one thing; trouble. All three got out of their Gigais and flew to the source of the flash.

Kevin and Gwen noticed the flash and hovered toward it. Ben had transformed but for what reason? Gwen knew her cousins sometimes transformed for fun but he had grown out of those years ago. Well not really. She quickly grabbed Kevin and with her mana, transported them to him. Kevin on the other hand was pretty sore about his butt kicking from Ben.

Back to Ben

An explosion of rubble flew into the air. Nothing else happened though in his inner world.

"Tennyson." Growled Bellicius.

"Now, now be polite." soothed Serena.

"Why should I-"he gruffed but Ben interrupted him.

"I have a proposition." he added harshly then turning to Bellicius.

"And will you shut up!"He yelled. (-2)

That shocked both of them. No one had seen Ben this angry before.

(5 minutes later)

In a flash of green Ben returned.

"Ben!"Everyone yelled. Gwen ran up and hugged him. This got jealous looks from pretty much everyone

"Relax," he reassured (+1), "I fine."

"Everything's alright. I just cut into a conversation between my two split personalities in Alien X."(+5) I answered sheepishly.

"But- "Gwen replied.

"Yes I know it was dangerous but I needed them to get to work together so I could even lift a finger as Alien X."(+1) I replied.

"You got us worried there for a moment," smirked Kevin. I notice the expression on his face. It was oddly similar to that of Aizen's when he went crazy. At that moment rage boiled inside of me. I remember that bastard and what he did to me and the people around me. I was pretty glad he was dead now.

"Kevin stop smiling." I hissed. My voice had changed. The moment I finished my statement he shut up.

I continued, "No one tells me what to do. I'm as powerful as I am because of the sacrifices I've made. Don't get the wrong idea that I'm a hero anymore. I will live my life the way I want simply because it's my life and I choose how to live it."(-14)

At that I grabbed onto the ledge of the roof and jumped off. Classes went on as usual that day. Everyone was surprise to see me. After all, being away for a month did things to them. Things weren't going as planned. I need to cool off somewhere. Not a place too obvious. Mr. Smoothies was out of the question. I sighted.

Immediately after school I got on my motorcycle. The driving would be nice. My days were numbered and I knew it. As a Spartan a member who survived the training Azmuth gave me I was the best humanity had to offer, so what am I doing? Why am I not helping others? Isn't this why Azmuth trained me?

"The Ultramatrix chose you."

His answer ringed in my head. I was on the highway now. Do I give it back? No. Azmuth told me it was impossible to take it off now. Should even I be alive now? Every moment I think about it I feel like puking. The pain. Suffering. Despair. Sacrifice. That day. The day I returned was never going to be the same. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not.

I looked at my speedometer. I'm clocking 300 miles. Time to go home I told myself.

Ben would only use Alien X for emergencies now that he thought of everyone's reaction. They all thought something had happened like a disaster for him to transform.

(After School in Ben's room)

Ben Tennyson was bored out of his mind. His work was done, he head finished his training hand had started his project for information. There seemed to be nothing that he could do now.

Occasionally he heard something break from a few of Apache and Mila-Rose's arguments but that was it. There was no clear reason for this. The girls had missed him. After all he had practically left herm here without a mention of where he was going. Being away for a week had many effect on them. They were curious about where he went, Angry that he left, Ecstatic that he was back and saddened by his actions. Well he couldn't blame them at all.

Speaking or pondering on emotions Ben felt slightly hunger. _Dam these cravings. _He had to put up with this. Azmuth's raining hadn't removed his love for chili fries and smoothies but it certainly had been reduced. Sneaking past his parents, Ben got on his motorcycle and sped off To Mr. Smoothies. So far his parents didn't know he was back. In a manner of speaking they knew but hadn't seen him enter the house. (+6)

Ben just shrugged. He'd tell them later. If he told them now there was no way he was going to Mr. Smoothies. Now that would be a pain. He revived up this custom Kowalski motorcycle and drove to Mr. Smoothies.

Noticing the long line up in front of him sighed. It was going to be a long day. He wondered if he could head to the front and ask for a smoothie with his status. (-3) Another option would be to just eat a few people up (-21) but that seemed extreme. On the other hand he could wait. (+2)

At that thought he cringed. He was never one of patience. Most of the time he was known for his temper. The training had made it even shorter. Ben was about to walk up to the lineup when he felt a tremor. He thought about what had caused it when a stronger tremor occurred. This time everyone else felt it. Judging from the force the object was between 400 -500 Kg and had a force of -.

A scream entered his thoughts. What the?

He quickly turned around and noticed a large frog. Animo. Figures. The man had to ruin his day. If he fought Animo now everyone would notice his reappearance. That would cause unwanted ripples for him.

Again his thoughts were interrupted by his opponents from flipping over a car. Judging b y the frog size, Animo had made a very hast plan. If he planned ahead the frogs were about 20 time this one's size. Be watched the car crash into a building. This would be a pain. On the positive outlook, Ben knew this was a way to test his abilities.

Glass shattered from the building and fell onto a motorcycle. IT WAS HIS MOTORCYLCE! (-20). THAT SOB WAS DEAD!

Burning with fury Ben jumped 7 feet into the air and smashed Animo. Animo just had to run his day and his motorcycle. That jerk had to pay. Oh what to do with him now. Unfortunately the attack only shrugged of the villain. SPC!

SPC: Stands for Sturian powder crystal. A drug created in a backwater colony the drug quickly rose to popularity. The effects on different species and individuals are not exact but on humans it causes extremely high physical abilities, the skin becomes bulletproof, almost no tolerance to pain and amazingly high spikes in intelligence.

There are three stages of the drug. The first stage last for two hours. The second last for 16 and the last stage last for 48. The drug gives such high endurance that most humans can run entire sprints during that time. The drawback is, if not death, crippling pain for the rest of their lives, organ problems and loss of memory. Most people that try to take the drug take a certain amount at a time which extends the effects over intervals.

Instinctively Ben dodged the mutant ray beam that was sent to him. Although Ben had punched Animo there was, amazingly, a bruise on his face. I'm that strong!

Again, Ben dodged the beam but by doing so fell off the frog. Cursing himself Ben took cover behind an over turned car. It was foolish, no idiotic to engage in his human form against anything but common criminals. Ben was quickly turning his dial of the Ultramatrix when something caught his eye just as he coughed up some blood.

Sung- Sung, Apache and Mila Rose were running toward him. This was not good. Having no choice other than to let them die Ben engulfed him in fire. (+10)

"Heatblast!" the alien yelled. Strange. He felt hotter than usual. That got the girls to back off. Now time to end this. (+1)

"Hey, Doctor Deranged!" He roared.

Of course it was a feeble attempt but what else could he do,

The frog noticing the sound turned towards Ben. Its head twisted in some sort of unnatural fashion. Now that he was facing it Ben noticed the small horns poking out of its head.

Animo chuckled with glee, "Tennyson, what a surprise!"

Now that he was in this fight Ben knew that if bystanders got hurt it would be on his head. So he need to keep talking to Animo. (+2).

"Not for me." He shot back

People were hurrying out of the street as quickly as possible. This was going to get messy. As he scanned the crowd he noted that none of his friends were there at all.

"Ben Tennyson. I'm back. I doctor Animo will defeat you today!" he exclaimed.

"Like you ever could." He replied (-1).

"That is true but I have learned from my defeats" cue for Ben to roll his eyes.

"Your fatal weakness and love for bystanders." He smiled, "Innocent bystanders."

Now that everyone was out of the way, Ben knew he could go all out. Strangely an unknown force had taken over him. Like it was beckoning him to raise his hands. Then is beckoned him to raise his index finger.

What's going on? He tried to fight it but his body just wouldn't listen. But aren't you curious?

"What!"He was definitely stressed out.

"_You're not curious about what's behind the door? What powers Azmuth gave you."_Again the voice asked; asking him to follow or to at least try. It was like his basic instincts compelling him.

"_You ask why. I ask why not." _It urged. The voice was masculine, Kind, Deep and absolutely terrifying.

"Who are you?" Animo grabbed someone from the crowd. A part of his mind urged him to fight. To show the world what he was born to be. Do it! It screamed.

"_Do it!" it repeated," Just DO IT!"It screamed echoing the last part in his mind. A spell. Something that was used in his battle with Aizen. _As he wandered in an ocean of thoughts he remembered Urahara. Yes Kisuke Urahara. What was the spell?

"Tennyson! Surrender or the woman dies!" Animo yell.

Now everyone's eyes were on him. Everyone's except Ben. His eyes were adrift in the unknown.

"Harribel-Sama." The girls yelled. Ben just stared then snapped back. It was her. Taking a leap of faith he decided to follow the voices instructions. (+1)

"Oh." Animo grinned. "You seem to know her and judging by your reaction Tennyson you seem to know her pretty well if you-"

Animo never got to finish his sentence because Ben's hands started glowing sparking everyone's attention. The flames conjured and his hands conjured a sword. Interesting. Grabbing the hilt Ben channeled his spiritual pressure and heat powers through it.

Animo and the girls shared confuse looks. Harribel simply raised her eyebrows. Trusting the voice Ben took a leap of faith.

"Hado #33, Sõkatusi!" he yelled.

Unfortunately He hadn't remembered the full incarnation and wasn't trained like the regular Shinigami. Thus the spell wasn't as powerful as it was suppose to be. Nevertheless it left a wave of sheer destruction in its path.

A yellow blast of fire erupted from the sword which had a ball of light the size of a basketball. The beam of fire was so powerful that it blew the frog back 20 feet. Unfortunately the temperature that it was fired at was around 50 000ºC. It was so incredibly hot that the cement just melted. The tile he was standing on was a pool of black surge and the frog's body and the building that it was instantly on fire.

The frog died instantly but Animo survived the beam of fire and light, if barely. What had happened to the boy? His eyes were blinded by the light for a moment and in another moment later his entire body was screaming in pain.

Apache was shocked to say the least. Ben had just destroyed an entire road using just Hado. It was amazing how powerful the beam was. Mila – Rose was on the other hand jealous. That power would put any seated officer in the Gotei 13 to shame. When the dust cleared the saw Ben.

The spell had taken his toil on him. His clothes were tattered and burned. It seemed that he had returned to human form from the sheer output of the blast. The Ultramatrix was red which was understandable. But what was surprising was the fact that Ben was still standing.

Sun-Sung noticing this rant to Ben as fast as possible. Ben's breathing was raged, burns covered his hands and it seemed that a few broken bones from the recoil of the attack. It looked like he was going to pass out any minute now.

Deep inside Ben's mind

A black castle's remained in view over the scorching desert. A sandstorm kicked up and appeared. The black castle's pathways were a dark gray. In the center of the castle stood a large pillar. Before Ben could that a closer look at the castle he was dragged by a cold, unknown force.

Sand gusted around him and blocked his vision. It covered his entire body until all that remained was a pair of green eyes. There was a white flash and Ben found himself back to the world of the living.

Reality

"Ben!" a voice yelled. It was soft yet loud at the same time. Kind but strong. Who was it?

"We need to get him to the plumbers. NOW!" Another voice yelled. It was harsh, caring and masculine. Was that-?

"It seems Ben Tennyson has fallen!" chuckled another voice. His brain registered it as an enemy but who was it.

"Stop him!" screamed another voice. Apache? Apache! Was that-? His thoughts were cut short yes again a flood of memories filled his mind. The training, Nnoitra, Orihme, Nelliel, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Ichigo, Aizen. The memories flooded him as clear as day at an insane face. Like one of those marvel movie beginnings. (+5)

Animo grabbed Harribel and hut her hand behind her back. Ben's eyes were bloodshot as his wounds started healing at an impossible pace. In half a minute all the exhaustion was gone. It was amazing; like being on steroids. The feeling was incredible. He felt like climbing a mountain, skydiving and swimming in an ocean all at the same time. It was indescribable beyond that.

"Power. Amazing power." He awed looking at his hands. (-2).

Looking at the scene Ben noticed Harribel punching Animo. A weak moan escaped his lips as he fell to the ground with a thud.

It took a moment to contemplate what happened to Animo. But when it did register his brain Ben found himself saddened. That killed his energy almost immediately. Now he had nothing to use it on.

"Are you okay Ben," Tier asked. There was fear in her voice. The probability was unusually high. Out of the blue Ben dropped unconscious.

"Ben!" the girls yelled, "Ben!"

Despite everything that they did he still remained unconscious. His body only felt the warm, liquid pavement that embraced him.

"Come on!" Sung-sun yelled.

At that the four women ran as fast as they could to Ben's home. However no sooner had they turned around did the four of them get flocked by dozens of news reporters. One in particular spotted the injured Ben and decided to cash in on the moment.

"We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1" the cameraman yelled.

"Hello America, I am your host Will Harangue of Harangue nation to those watching for the first time." sneered a brunette.

He was 5'10" and wore a black suit with a black tie. All the girls had heard of him from Ben but being face to face with him was another story. Rage burned in their minds.

Yet something else caught their attention. It seemed like a bolt of electricity. Before they knew it the bolt struck Ben electrifying his body. The electricity flowed in his veins altering his DNA. The force caused the girls to let go and spiderlike cracks to appear on the pavement.

Everyone looked up expecting storm clouds or rain but instead found a clear blue sky. What none could see was Azmuth sitting in an invisible silver orb. It was idiotic of him for forgetting about the last bit of ability for Ben but who knew? He could berate himself later. Ben Tennyson's powers wouldn't awaken for awhile. By then he would have properly learned to control the Ultramatrix. In a few years, Ben would be granted a few basic powers from the Amperi know as Ra'ad. He didn't look into it much just expecting it to be a thank you gift.

What he didn't know was that the electricity Ra'ad had requested he give to young Tennyson was absolute neutral. Apparently it was a power which enabled any being full potential of an Amperi. One not even the Ultramatrix could provide. The reason why it was rarely done was Amperi culture who considered it "cheating". Another problem was that it would cause insanity like an Osmosian. Only an exceptionally strong mind could resist and control a fraction of the power. Giving one's power to another was considered sacred. It was like giving up your heart to another person. It would make or break the person by either being accepted or rejected.

Azmuth did not know this because if he did, Azmuth would have destroyed it. There was only 10 000 neutral energies. They were very sacred. Out of the 20 billion Amperis only a select few possessed the ability; for when and Amperi dies its power will, unless captured, disappear almost immediately. In the Andromeda galaxy, Ra'ad had convinced the parliament to give him a small sample to Ben.

Most of the time these neutral energies would make a person's personality slightly more open and extreme. But in rare cases they gave the ability that could rival a fully trained Anodite "Matriarch". That kind of power was phenomenal. Only 1 in a million Anodites would ever achieve this in their lifetimes.

"I'm not a delivery boy," grumbled Azmuth. He would have sent someone else but Paradox insisted that it was him that did.

"I will see you soon." He conceded. At that Azmuth flew away.

Back to Ben

Apache was running as fast as she could with Ben on her back. He had grown. She couldn't be surprised though. Training can change a person as much mentally as physically. It took them five minute to get to the nearest hospital. Thankfully Kevin found them halfway and drove them to it. Ben suffered from third degree burns, broken bones, muscle depletion and extreme energy loss.

It would be awhile before he was out. The doctors said three days from now he would be back to normal or as normal as possible for Ben. What no one knew was that Ben's body was already healing himself.

Harribel (5 minutes ago)

Harribel was relieved that her Fracción were able to leave with Ben. It would be a while for him to properly recover. She knew that at least. Now that Ben was gone she could deal with the reporters. Her blood boiled the moment he noticed one especially. Harribel remembered Ben's grandfather telling her about Harangue one. She glared at him patiently.

"This is Harangue; Will Harangue to those watching for the first time. We are live and interviewing the extraordinary woman who survived from the destruction Ben Tennyson and, to a much later extent, Doctor Animo." He pointed the Mike to Tier.

"So miss Care to explain the event to our viewers." He grinned.

"Yes my name is Tier Harribel and I'm a Spanish teacher at Bellwood high school."

"A Spanish teacher?," Harangue remarked, "care to educate us on the menace of Ben Tennyson?"

Harribel glared viciously at him. The glare would have killed anyone had it contained the power to do so. Anyone with half a brain would have noticed. It was a pity Harangue wasn't using his now.

"You don't seem to think positively of Ben." Stated Harribel.

"Positively? Look at this!" he bellowed waving at the destruction.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Why." It was a statement not a question. "He's a freak, a menace to society and most of all a person who corrupts the mind of our youths by pretending to be a hero. If it weren't for Tennyson, great minds like Animo. Doctor Aloysius James Animo would not have become insane in the first place. He's a threat to humanity and no one is able to see it!" exclaimed Harangue.

"Wrong."Interrupted Harribel before Harangue could say another word.

"What?' he scorned. Due to his job, Harangue grudgingly stopped his rant.

"Ben's done a lot for humanity," stated Tier.

Before Harangue could continue Harribel shot him a glare that stopped him in his tracks.

"Ben Tennyson has done many things for everyone on this planet. He risks his life for any person not because he has to, not for recognition, but simply because he wants to do the right thing." Harribel answered.

He voice had steadily gotten louder and the reported was unable to do a thing as everyone around him started to cheer for Harribel.

"No one asks Ben to do it. He just does. He doesn't deserve what you people are doing to him. After everything he's done he doesn't deserve your discredit." Harribel surmised.

"In the end, Ben saves countless lives through his action. Yes there is some destruction in the aftermath of his battles but he's an amazing man with a heart of gold." Praised Harribel.

As she walked away a crowd of cheering fans supporting her yelled her name. Little did she know that Harangue's words were somewhat true.

Hospital Four hours later

Ben Three a plate out his window. (-17) He was sick and tired of his stay. He needed to get out, maybe get a few tattoos. He looked at the clock. 9:31 pm. He could leave right now or he could stay. What happened? His vision was distorted. Ben repeatedly tried accessing his memories but nothing came. It seemed that something was fogging his mind but what? Ben turned his head trying to comprehend what had occurred to him but he was unable to.

Taking one more longing glance at the room, Ben took a leap of faith and jumped into the darkness of the night.

Soul Society

A mysterious stranger appeared at the West Gate he had a Captain's uniform that was specifically made into a sweater, blue jeans, a white and blue t-shirt and white sneakers. There was also a pair of black, fingerless gloves and some sort of gold necklace on his neck. If one looked closely they would see a bit of blue on the sweater.

The stranger had a small smile across his face which had ark blue eyes, an almost nonexistent car on his forehead and some light brown hair. Over his back was a long, elegant sword and over his arms were some chains. The chains were connected to the sword. Their luster was easily abler to give the illusion of being made up of pure silver.

Walking with him was none other than Professor Paradox and Gin Ichimaru. The tall stranger was about 266 cm and weighed 224.8 kg.

"Are you ready Captain Tennyson?" said Paradox.

1i

1

Note: I will only show numbers for this chapter. The rest of the actions would be up to the reader to decide but he morality will show, slightly (1-50), moderately (51-200), majorly (201-400) and extremely (400+).

Ranks:

1st Rank-300+ 2nd Rank:900+ 3rd Rank:2700+

iGood Morality:

Describes Ben's actions that are selfless, heroic and kind. This also extends to all sorts of comments and emotional dilemmas. E.g. acting patient and supporting to someone in their time of the need and etc. Actions that are good have a plus.

Evil Morality:

Describes actions that Ben takes when he is selfish, arrogant and villainous. This also extends to all sorts of comments and emotional dilemmas. E.g. betraying others to meet his own ends or deceiving someone. Actions that are evil have a minus.

Reason:

I made this kind of dilemma to show a normal Ben. One that has changed.

Result: Morality changed to negative moderately. Is now slightly evil.


End file.
